1. Field The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly, to a transparent organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices generally have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and reduced power consumption, and thus may be used across a variety of applications, such as personal portable devices (e.g., MP3 players and mobile phones) or large screen displays (e.g., television sets).
An organic light-emitting display device can be manufactured as a transparent display device by including transparent thin film transistors and transparent organic light emitting devices. When a transparent display device is in an off-state, an object or an image positioned on a side of the device can be transmitted to the other side through organic light-emitting diodes, thin film transistors and various wires and further through open spaces between the patterns. The patterns of organic light-emitting diodes, thin film transistors, and wires do not have a high transmittance. While open spaces have a higher transmittance, the open spaces between the patterns are not large. Thus, transmittance of the entire transparent display device may not be high.
Also distorted images may be transmitted to the user due to the patterns of organic light-emitting diodes, thin film transistors, and wires. The reason is that gaps between the patterns are a few nanometers, and they overlap with wavelengths of visible light, thus causing light to scatter as it passed through.